


Драбблы

by passionario



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1602
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по марвелу с фб за 2012 и 2013 годы. Общий рейтинг на всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. И мгновение проходит

На самом деле, несмотря на весь свой флирт, Фелиция не любит мужчин. Это с ней давно — с того самого злополучного первого курса, когда Райан... Нет, к черту этого Райана.  
Фелиция просто не любит мужчин. Она перебирает их в своей жизни: все, с кем она оказывалась близка, были не такими. Питер был несерьезным, не представлял угрозы — милый, милый Питер, с которым все было так же просто, как она любила его, этого глупого мальчика. Мэтт — это Мэтт: он надежный, как скала, и слепой. Это привлекало в нем Фелицию больше всего — его мягкие осторожные прикосновения, которые никак не могли ей навредить. Морбиус… Морбиус был влюблен до такой степени, что делал из нее богиню.  
Фелиция перебирает мужчин в своей жизни, но всегда возвращается к одной-единственной женщине.  
Все началось плохо, чтобы потом стать еще хуже, потому что Фелиция стала зависима от Мэри Джейн. В самом начале был Питер — она думала, что это был Питер, но потом осталась только Мэри Джейн, и все остальные стали не нужны.  
Ее тянуло к ней, словно она и правда была кошкой, а Мэри Джейн — валерьянкой.  
Ничего не ладилось, потому что как что-то могло наладиться в такой ситуации? Но Мэри Джейн продолжала быть единственной женщиной в ее жизни: она стала подругой. Рядом с ней Фелиция чувствовала себя спокойной и желанной — не в физическом смысле, и именно это влекло ее дальше в омут.  
Фелиция Харди не любит мужчин.  
Она любит Мэри Джейн Уотсон, и это перечеркивает для нее прошлое.


	2. Кошка и ее человек (и даже не один)

— Как ее зовут? — Джессика чешет кошку за ухом, когда та запрыгивает ей на колени и требовательно подставляет голову.   
— Никак, — улыбается Кэрол. — Мне постоянно не хватает времени придумать ей имя. Я зову ее просто кошкой, она привыкла. Моя соседка, которая иногда ее кормит, называет Матильдой, но не знаю, она — ну, просто кошка. Да, животное?  
Кэрол смеется, когда Джессика наклоняется и целует ее. С колен Джессики доносится недовольный мяв, а в следующий момент с поистине королевским величием неофициальная Матильда спрыгивает на пол.   
Весь ее вид как бы говорит: глупые женщины, нашли, чем заняться. Глупая хозяйка, мы не виделись несколько дней, мне приходилось спать в твоей холодной постели, а теперь ты привела в дом чужую женщину, которая займет мою подушку и которая прижмется к твоему боку вместо меня. Как тебе не стыдно, глупая хозяйка.   
Когда Джессика отстраняется и вскидывает руки, с улыбкой глядя на кошку, Кэрол снова смеется и качает головой.   
— Теперь я боюсь, что твое животное убьет меня во сне, — Джессика говорит серьезно, но в ее глазах прыгают черти. — Ну, знаешь, все эти истории про людей, которых загрызли их кошки. Она ревнивая? Было бы неловко победить кучу злодеев, но погибнуть под когтями домашнего зверя.  
— Твое чутье спасет тебя, и к тому же ты слышишь не хуже этой самой кошки, — парирует Кэрол.  
— Пф.  
Джессика запрокидывает голову. Кэрол смотрит, как черные волосы стекают по плечам на спину — солнечный свет как будто вязнет в этом глубоком цвете, а потом отражается и окружает саму Джессику сияющим ореолом. Кэрол не знает, что это: феромоны, природная красота или такой особенный момент, а может, просто у всех супергероинь вместе с силой появляется тайная способность потрясающе выглядеть… но Джессика прекрасна, даже такой, как сейчас: в старых спортивных штанах и растянутой мужской футболке.   
Внезапно кошка издает душераздирающий мяв, и момент проходит — они снова просто сидят на кухне, в раковине возвышается гора немытой посуды и никакой романтики вокруг, а под ногами путается истошно орущая кошка.   
Кэрол еще раз целует Джессику. Для поцелуев совсем не нужна романтика, а кошка все равно придет к ним спать.


	3. #4

\- Привет, красотка.   
Мэри-Джейн вздрагивает и роняет охапку цветов, которую несет из театра. Первая её мысль традиционно паническая, а потом до неё запоздало доходит, что голос был женский. И шел он откуда-то сверху.   
Мери-Джейн поднимает голову и щурится на заходящее солнце.   
На эркере второго этажа сидит Чёрная Кошка, ее белые волосы кажутся оранжевыми из-за заката, почти как волосы самой ЭмДжей, но нежнее. Если сравнивать - как пастель и обычные краски.   
Мэри-Джейн, если честно, не совсем понимает, что на это ответить. Как вообще себя вести, когда тебя посреди улицы неожиданно останавливает супергероиня, да ещё и таким... незамысловатым приветствием?  
\- Эй, стена дома номер тридцать четыре вызывает Мэри-Джейн Уотсон! - повторяет Чёрная Кошка.   
\- Привет? - осторожно спрашивает ЭмДжей.   
\- Уже лучше, - хмыкает Кошка. - Помочь цветы донести?

На следующий день у Мэри-Джейн нет охапки цветов. На следующий день она просто отправляется на пробежку в парк, любимый маршрут - дальними дорожками, а потом пара кругов по берегу пруда.  
Надо ли говорить, что когда ЭмДжей пробегает мимо скамейки напротив пруда, то снова слышит:  
\- Привет, красотка.   
Мэри-Джейн останавливается и садится на скамейку рядом, выдергивая из ушей капельки наушников.   
\- Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, - ровно говорит она. Слишком много в ее жизни было столкновений с супергероями (и не только героями), чтобы она могла им доверять.   
\- Ты мне нравишься, - широко улыбается Кошка, ее зубы сверкают как в рекламе зубной пасты. Или жевательной резинки. Хотя куда больше ей подошло бы рекламировать нижнее белье, потому что черный кожаный костюм больше показывает, чем скрывает. Правда, думает ЭмДжей, это фишка почти всех костюмов женщин со сверхспособностями.

Третий раз они встречаются в лифте. В лифтах, если верить кино, всегда что-нибудь происходит. Мэри-Джейн безумно любит кинематограф, может, поэтому ее жизнь такая пестрая и так похожа на вымышленную биографию.   
Она поднимается в студию на одном из верхних этажей нью-йоркского небоскреба, одна, но на очередном этаже двери разъезжаются, и появляется Чёрная Кошка.  
\- Привет, - мурлычет она. Натурально мурлычет, у нее низкий грудной голос с мягкими перекатами, и ЭмДжей только закатывает глаза.   
\- Я - твоя мышь? - спрашивает Мэри-Джейн.   
\- Ты - мои сливки, - улыбается Кошка.   
Она прижимается губами к губам ЭмДжей слишком быстро и невинно, чтобы это можно было назвать поцелуем, но почему-то пальцы Мэри-Джейн всё равно успевают запутаться в белых волосах.


	4. О чистоте и душевном равновесии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Унижение врага иногда может быть поистине прекрасным.

Погружаясь в бассейн с теплой, чуть солоноватой водой, Отто фон Дум блаженно застонал. Он чувствовал мягкое возбуждение; вода сжимала его тело, будто стараясь выдавить его из бассейна, и он хрипло рассмеялся.   
\- Ах, Ричард, перестань, это все равно бесполезно, ты еще не понял? 

У Дума были самые лучшие женщины. Еще бы, ведь он был королем Латверии, одним из самых красивых монархов в Европе. Стоило ему поманить пальцем, и даже самые верные жены шли за ним, словно крысы за Гамельнским крысоловом, но это было слишком скучно. Перепробовав все возможные удовольствия на свете, Отто понял, что плотская любовь, которую могут предложить женщины, слишком убога, чтобы насытить его. Мысль же о том, чтобы возлечь с мужчиной, казалась Отто отвратительной.  
И тогда он вспомнил о семье Ричардсов, заточенной в подземельях его замка. 

Вода бурлила, становясь теплее, и от этой искренней ненависти у Отто от восторга кружилась голова. Он улыбнулся. Ричард не был мужчиной, и оттого не вызывал омерзения, как те восточные вельможи, что предлагали ему мальчиков, когда Дум отказался от рабынь-женщин.   
Ричард был его собственностью. Он был водой, бесполой жидкостью, в которой мылся Отто, и унижение, которое испытывал Ричардс, когда Дум смывал с себя грязь, казалось ему слаще меда. 

Возбуждение становилось сильнее. Отто сжал пальцы вокруг члена, принимаясь неторопливо себя ласкать, и эти нарочито медленные движения доводили его до исступления. Тело изнывало и требовало большего, но Отто слишком нравилось то состояние умиротворения, которое смешивалось с подступающим оргазмом, бесконечно оттягивая его. Отто казалось, что он может провести так вечность.  
Вода, которой был Рид, словно обнимала его, ластилась к коже, и Отто низко застонал, запрокидывая голову. Это было слишком хорошо, и осознание того, что он может повторить это в любой момент, наполняло Дума пьянящим восторгом.

Однажды он совратил монахиню и овладел ею прямо в исповедальне. Монахини ничем не отличались от обычных женщин, и это ужасно разочаровало Отто. Единственное, что его порадовало тогда - хруст, с которым он свернул ее шею. Когда он вскрывал труп этой монашки в своей лаборатории, потрошил ее внутренности, то чувствовал почти экстатический восторг. Ему нравилось, как тонкий нож распарывает кожу, как ровно расходятся края плоти, обнажая всю грязь человеческой натуры. Отто завороженно гладил эти порезы, не обращая внимания, что его белоснежная рубашка перепачкана в крови.  
Но тогда его восторг был не таким чистым, как сейчас. Унижать Ричардса, быть в его бушующей ненависти... Упоение захлестывало Отто с головой, вырываясь со стонами во влажный воздух купальни.

Когда рука устала, Отто позволил себе излиться, а после вылез из бассейна и накинул на голое тело мокрый халат. Вода дрожала, плескалась о мраморные бортики, словно стемилась избавиться от следов страсти Дума.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - прожурчал тихий голос, - ты поплатишься за свою мерзость, Дум.   
\- До завтра, - равнодушно ответил Отто.


	5. Хоум-видео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Моджо нравилось смотреть на сражения. И не только.

Моджо любит власть. И рабов, которые доказывают его власть. Ему нравится смотреть, как они убивают друг друга, в тот момент, когда льется кровь, Моджо дрожит от возбуждения, сжимая руки так сильно, что острые ногти режут ему ладони.   
Еще Моджо любит ловить земные каналы. И кто же знал, что совместить это смешное человеческое порно с гладиаторскими боями окажется так увлекательно.   
Моджо нетерпеливо кусает губы.   
Сегодня выступает его фаворит в этом месяце. Глупый секретарь сказал, что это Гавеедра Семь. Какая разница, кто, главное, чтобы он побыстрее оказался голым на арене.   
Гавеедра Семь неплох; его рыжие волосы красиво падают на плечи, стекая по белой коже яркими прядями. За то, чтобы он был натурщиком, передрались бы все художники мира, как настоящие, так и гении из прошлого. Моджо удволетворенно вздыхает. Противником выбрали девушку. Это земные женщины хрупки и беззащитны, а женщины из питомников могут достойно встретить мужчину. Она тоже красива, у нее большая грудь с темными большими сосками, совсем как в этих человеческих фильмах. Хотя это неудивительно, ведь внешность копировали имено оттуда. Кажется, ее имя Бета Девять.   
Женщины нравятся Моджо не так сильно, по крайне мере, из питомников. Мутантки гораздо забавнее, но их тяжелее достать.   
Гавеедра Семь выходит на арену, сжимая в руке меч. У Беты только деревянный шест, но ей и не нужно побеждать. Моджо хочет увидеть кровь, много крови, и его фаворит, разумеется, не должен проиграть.   
Моджо распоряжается увеличить картинку.   
Он смотрит, как два тела налетают друг на друга, яростно сцепляясь. Гавеедра откидывает меч в сторону, легко уходя ото всех ударов разъяренной Беты. Он предельно спокоен, это явно злит его противницу еще больше, она низко рычит и кидается на него, как кошка, целясь ногтями в глаза. Гавеедра словно не замечает этого; он опрокидывает Бету на землю и раздвигает ей ноги коленом. Его возбуждение вызвано стимуляторами, Моджо с некоторым любопытсвом смотрит на забавный орган между его камеры специально подъезжают ближе по взмаху его руки. Ему нравится сравнивать, у кого из его гладиаторов какие, и этот образец и правда крайне выдающийся. Моджо не терпится увидеть, как он войдет в эту девку, одновременно разрезая ее плоть.   
Но Гавеедра поступает иначе. Одной рукой он дотягивается до своего меча, и одним движением вгоняет рукоять во влагалище Беты. Она свирепо рычит и рвется, ее ноги проезжаются по лезвию, и из мгновенно разошедшейся плоти льется кровь. Моджо стонет в восторге, это даже лучше, чем он мог ожидать. Его трясет, складки жира идут волнами, когда он оглаживает свои бока.   
Бета кричит, когда Гавеедра вталкивает меч глубже. Гарда больно врезается в ее тело, порезанные ноги распространяют по телу пульсирующую боль. Он сжимает ее грудь, мнет ее, а потом наклоняется и кусет за соски. Моджо облизывает губы, не замечая, что впился ногтями себе в тело, и по его бокам тоже теперь текут тонкие струйки крови.   
По правилам проигравший должен послушно ублажать победителя, пока тот не решит убить свою жертву. Эти двое нарушают правила, но так даже лучше.   
Вскоре Гавеедра убирает меч. Моджо разочарованно шипит и приказывает, чтобы девка поработала ртом. Ему хочется увидеть это в подробностях, но Бета безвольно валяется на залитом кровью песке арены. Гавеедра Семь стоит над ней равнодушно, не шевелясь. Когда Моджо уже готов отдать приказ об окончании боя, Бета шевелится, неуверенно поднимаясь на колени. Ее ноги перепачканы в крови, как и руки, и когда она обхватывает окровавленными пальцами член Гавеедры, Моджо радостно урчит. Она приподнимает свою грудь руками, и член лежит на ней, как на подушке, пока она старательно его лижет. Это продолжается долго, потому что у его гладиаторов повышена выносливость, но в конце концов Гавеедра заливает своим семенем лицо Беты.   
Моджо становится скучно; он отдает приказ, но он хочет, чтобы это было красиво.   
Он смотрит, как Гавеедра входит в Бету, и, войдя до упора, вгоняет ей меч в живот так, что он входит в песок. Бета теперь похожа на распятую бабочку, ее руки и ноги безвольно лежат на песке, пропитанном ее же кровью. Моджо даже немного жаль, что дыхание больше не поднимает эту грудь. Она красиво колыхалась, думает Моджо. Надо сделать еще таких.   
Гавеедра двигается в уже мертвом теле, пока не изливается вновь, и потом уходит прочь с арены.  
Моджо блаженно улыбается. Да, он выбрал себе подходящего фаворита. Может, стоит продлить его на следующий месяц.


	6. Мальчик, девочка, какая в жопу разница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то всегда Мистик.

\- Привет, красавчик, - Дакен похабно улыбается. Хлыщу, манерно потягивающему из бокальчика какую-то бурду типа мартини, вряд ли есть двадцать пять, но он достаточно смазлив, чтобы сегодня Дакен хотел его трахнуть.   
Сегодня Дакен хочет смазливого мальчика. Этот - что надо, почти идеально. Такой конфетный, как юные принцы на фамильных портретах. Наверняка работает офисным планктоном и иногда спит с какой-нибудь Ребеккой. Или Ванессой. Без фантазии, потому что такие хорошенькие мальчики любят, когда их ебут в жопу.   
Дакен обожает гей-клубы. Гей-клубы - это круто. Всегда можно найти достаточно сговорчивое существо, мозги которого сходят с ума от спермотоксикоза. Жаль, баб в гей-клубах не совратишь. Можно, конечно, подцепить телочку на улице, все равно любая венерическая хуйня Дакену не страшна, но есть какое-то особое удовольствие в том, чтобы трахаться в грязном сортите клуба, где в любой момент достаточно нетрезвый мудак может ввалиться в кабинку. Иногда получается секс втроем, иногда можно просто набить кому-то морду, тут, главное, чтобы от процесса не отвлекало.   
\- Привет, - у хлыща голос пай-мальчика. Такие учатся на отлично в престижных колледжах, получают приличную офисно-планктноную работу, ездят на красивых машинах и в отпуск. Он отставляет свое мартини в сторону и говорит: - Патрик.   
\- Джеймс, - ржет Дакен. Представляться именем драгоценного родителя в непотребных заведениях у него стало чем-то вроде привычки.   
Они перебрасываются парой слов, а потом Дакен утягивает этого несчастного Патрика на танцпол. Он лапает его всего, гладит по заднице и ехидно проходится насчет покрасневшей невинности.   
Потом песня меняется на какую-то унылую попсу, и Дакен решает, что в общем-то, он уже готов. Он всегда готов, на самом деле, трахаться - это не мир спасать и выслушивать нудятину Осборна. Трахаться приятно, полезно и вообще.  
\- Будешь ломаться? - спрашивает он у Патрика в лоб.   
\- Н-нет, - чуть заикаясь отвечает пай-мальчик.   
\- Молодец, сладкий, - снова ржет Дакен, хлопая его по заднице.   
Запирать дверь в сортире - это моветон. Пропадает азарт, никакого кайфа. Дакен вталкивает мальчишку в кабинку, запускает ему руку в трусы и целует. Его поцелуи куда больше похожи на укусы, Патрик что-то невнятно бормочет, вцепляется пальцами ему в плечи, но Дакен дергает его штаны вниз; они мешают ему, слишком узкие, честное слово, если парень скрывает то, что он пидарас - то ему нельзя носить такие штаны. И начинает дрочить, шепча на ему на ухо всякую похабщину, от которой и без того красный Патрик становится пунцовым.   
\- Я хотел бы засадить тебе так глубоко, что ты бы ничего не соображал от боли и удовольствия, - говорит Дакен, усаживая Патрика на толчок.  
\- Я хотел бы облизывать твои яйца, пока ты не кончишь, - говорит он, разводя его колени в стороны.   
\- Я хочу трахнуть твой хуй своим ртом, - говорит Дакен и начинает сосать.   
У Дакена большой опыт, любая шлюха позавидовала бы. Это однажды Меченый сказал, мудачье. Ничего, рано или поздно Дакен доберется и до его задницы. Можно будет отрезать хуй на память, уж слишком часто он открывает рот не по делу.   
Дакен так отдается процессу, что не сразу замечает подвох. Патрик непозволительно тих, пока ему делают самый лучший минет в его жизни, и Дакен недовольно отстраняется.   
\- Твою ж мать, - ошалело говорит Дакен.   
\- Привет, сладкий, - улыбается ему Мистик и смеется низким грудным смехом. Она сидит на долбаном толчке с раскинутыми ногами, все еще в шмотках Патрика, и ее синий член гордо торчит перед лицом Дакена.  
\- Ты исполнила мою мечту идиота, - вскидывает брови Дакен. - Я подцепил телочку в клубе для пидарасов.   
Мистик снова смеется, но ее смех обрывается, когда Дакен наклоняется и забирает в рот ее член, принимаясь отсасывать с еще большим усердием, чем до этого пацаненку. Ну а почему бы и нет. Трахнуть Мистик - это как увидеть гребаный Неаполь и умереть, решает для себя Дакен, когда его рот наполняется спермой. Он сглатывает и довольно облизывается.   
\- А теперь ты должна трахнуть меня, - говорит Дакен и поворачивается спиной. От жизни надо брать все, когда еще представится шанс: тебя трахает баба с настоящим членом, и эта баба Мистик. Дакен готов кончить только от одной мысли. - Око за око, - ржет он, когда к заднице прижимается член. - Ух ты, у тебя уже стоит, детка? - Дакен кривляется, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Детка, - в тон отвечает Мистик, - я же не мужик, чтобы упираться в убогие представления о хуях. У меня стоит, если я хочу, чтобы стояло.   
Дакен ржет, когда она трется о его задницу членом, и спрашивает, что она забыла в месте, где мужики ебут друг друга в жопу.  
\- Я пришла сюда, чтобы убить одного сукиного сына, - шепчет ему на ухо Мистик. Она засаживает ему сразу по самые яйца, совсем как Дакен обещал ей самой недавно. Трахаться с метаморфом охуенно круто, решает Дакен. Он просит больше, и Мистик смеется. Дакен стонет, когда член внутри его задницы увеличивается. Он думает, что ему должно быть больно, но чувствует только бешеный восторг. Такое ощущение, что он под наркотой, и от этой мысли Дакен кончает на и без того замызганную стену.   
\- Я убила этого ублюдка, - шепчет Мистик ему на ухо. - Его труп валяется в соседней кабинке, пока еще два мудака дрочат в раковину на твои стоны.   
Когда Дакен поворачивается, то видит высокую короткостриженую лесбиянку-байкершу в черных кожаных штанах. Она ухмыляется ему и выходит из сортира.


	7. Разлетевшийся одуванчик

Ей часто снится Кэсси. Снится ласковая улыбка, звонкий смех и мягкие золотистые волосы, всегда пахнущие свежей выпечкой, снятся смешинки в глазах – но это грустные сны.  
Потом Кейт просыпается разбитой и усталой, иногда – со слезами на щеках.   
Юных Мстителей больше нет. Они не общаются между собой – Эли уехал из Нью-Йорка, Вижна уничтожил Натаниэль, а что с Билли, Тедди и Томми, она не знает; скорее всего, они поддерживают связь, ведь Билли с Томми – братья, а Тедди так и вообще парень Билли. Но… она с ними не общается. Томми ей звонил пару раз, но Кейт отключала звук на телефоне.   
Она ходит в школу, честно не пропускает занятия – учителя просто в восторге, и она снова первая ученица; ей уже пришли письма из всех престижных колледжей страны, но Кейт не хочется ничего.   
Раньше они с Кэсси обсуждали их будущее. Супергеройство – это одно, но на примере других героев Кэсси хотела также вести обычную жизнь. Человек-Паук на самом деле фотограф, Она-Халк – адвокат, а Джанет ван Дайн была одним из самых известных модельеров Америки.   
Кэсси хотела изучать социологию. Она была самой младшей из них, и до колледжа ей оставалось еще несколько лет – но Кэсси говорила об этом с такой увлеченной страстью, что Кейт было завидно.   
Когда они снова встречаются в особняке Мстителей, то Капитан Америка, его слова, и памятник… Кейт чувствует, как глухая тоска отпускает ее, и плачет – слезы текут из-под маски; ребята обнимают ее в ответ.   
Теперь в ее снах Кэсси смеется, и там, во сне, Кейт смеется вместе с ней.


	8. Чай с чабрецом

В квартире Ванды царит уютный беспорядок, к которому она с детства привыкла в цыганском таборе. Низкая кровать застелена пестрым покрывалом и закидана подушками, среди которых лежит плюшевый медведь, подаренный ей Билли. При мысли о сыне (это слово приятным теплом разливается внутри) Ванда всегда улыбается.   
В гостиной стоят разномастные кресла и диван, старенький телевизор, накрытый кружевной салфеткой, а подоконники заставлены вазами с цветами – алыми, оранжевыми, белыми.  
На диване, кстати, живет Пьетро. Он зашел в гости на часик, но уже месяц занимает диван, и Ванда думает, что, наверное, теперь это навсегда.   
Иногда в гости забегает Томми (и это нормальные «в гости», а не на месяц) – и тогда все вокруг превращается в кромешный ад, слишком быстрый, чтобы ты мог понять, что происходит. Ванда не злится; иногда ей кажется, что она разучилась это делать. Внутри царит какое-то сплошное умиротворение.   
Ещё у нее в коридоре висит телефон, и больше всего Ванду удивляет, что иногда он все-таки звонит. Самым первым позвонил отец, и это было… странно; он говорил с какой-то затаенной робостью, спрашивал, как дела, и снова звал отдохнуть. Ванда опять отказалась, и потом долго смотрела на телефонную трубку. Магнето, пользующийся обычным телефоном, как-то не укладывался в голове.   
Чаще всего звонит Билли: спрашивает, как дела, предупреждает, что скоро зайдет (и тут же появляется под дверью, ленясь ехать через полгорода на метро и бессовестно пользуясь телепортом), снова спрашивает, как дела.  
– Сегодня на ужин будет… Будет что? – кричит Пьетро из ванной.   
Восемь утра, думает Ванда, глядя на часы. Ну да, ужин.   
– Сходи в магазин и купи еды. Тогда что-нибудь будет, – фыркает она в ответ. Раздается свист, и возле плеча Ванды замирает брат, задумчиво жующий зубную щетку.   
– Гуляш. Я хочу гуляш. Из чего его готовят? – с детской непосредственностью спрашивает Пьетро и отлучается обратно в ванную. Возвращается он уже умытый и без зубной щетки, зато с карандашом и листком бумаги.   
Ванда садится на диван и смеется – а потом рядом плюхается Пьетро и тоже смеется, утыкаясь лбом ей в плечо.


	9. На рассвете вспыхнет одинокая звезда

Ночь в Ваканде – совершенно особенное время.   
Ороро сидит на террасе своих покоев, запрокинув голову к небу, и дышит теплым воздухом джунглей. Ей совсем не хочется думать об остальном мире, который нужно постоянно спасать; вообще не хочется думать, что есть какой-то другой мир за пределами Ваканды.   
По правде говоря, здесь легко забыть о его существовании  
– Не спишь? – Т´чалла опирается на спинку ее кресла.   
– Сегодня хорошая ночь, – негромко отвечает Ороро.   
– Хорошая, – соглашается Т´чалла и замолкает.   
Звезды кажутся очень близкими и яркими на темно-синем бархатном небе; их так много –Ороро ещё нигде не видела больше. В больших городах и вовсе почти не осталось, даже если подняться к самому небу.   
– Смотри, падающая звезда, – вдруг замечает Ороро.   
– Загадай желание, – смеется Т´Чалла. – Сегодня особенная ночь, оно обязательно сбудется.   
Ороро закрывает глаза. Сложно придумать желание, когда ты знаешь о мире так много; поэтому, когда она открывает глаза и что-то беззвучно шепчет, звезда уже упала.   
Она поднимается и идет обратно в спальню, зная, что Т´чалла следует за ней. Его шаги не слышны, он как большая кошка на мягких лапах – но Ороро узнает этот тихий перезвон бусин на занавесках, узнает, как на мгновение становится темнее, потому что Т´чалла загораживает дверной проем.   
Она загадала очень простое желание, может, оно сбудется и без всякой звезды.


	10. После нас - лишь огонь

Эмма чувствует огонь внутри себя.   
Она чувствует его снаружи.  
Ей хочется кричать, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал ее, откликнулся, но голос тонет в гудении пламени, растворяется, смешиваясь с ним. Эмме кажется, что ее кожа сворачивается. Она оборачивается в алмаз, пытается спрятаться в нем, но ее пальцы текут, словно воск, когда Эмма подносит руки к лицу. Прозрачные капли падают вниз, и в хаосе, в который пламя Феникса превратило ее мир, Эмма слышит, как каждая капля ударяется о землю.

Эмма кричит. Она не знает, что делать. Наверное, это впервые с детства.   
Способности подвели, телепатия не может пробиться сквозь огненный кокон, окружающий ее. Жаркое пламя Феникса словно обступает ее, кокон сжимается, и Эмма опускается на землю, сворачивается в калачик посреди бушующего алого мира, чувствуя, как алмазная броня стекает с нее. 

\- Здравствуй, Эмма, - голос такой мягкий. Такой ласковый. Такой знакомый.   
Эмма думает, что Джин носила в себе это пламя так долго и не сломалась. Она делала все, чтобы никто из них не пострадал. Джин умерла, отпустила Скотта. Ушла, чтобы все были счастливы.   
\- Бедная, бедная Эмма.  
Джин садится рядом с ней на корточки и гладит по волосам. Она обнажена, ее волосы сливаются с огнем, а кожа теплого оранжевого оттенка. Эмма думает, что сошла с ума, что Феникс мстит ей. Феникс вобрал в себя Джин. Джин ненавидит ее, думает Эмма, чувствуя прохладные руки на своем лбу, прогоняющие ужас из мыслей. 

Такое ощущение, будто проходит вечность. Алмаз испаряется сияющей пылью, кожа горит, и Эмме кажется, что ее зрение раздваивается: она видит и красивую гладкую кожу и в то же время – как кожа лопается, обнажая плоть, которая тут же начинает обугливаться.   
Пальцы Джин скользят по телу Эммы, шепот вливается в ее уши, и от него невозможно поставить никаких ментальных щитов. Телепатия не работает, и без нее Эмма чувствует себя беззащитной, слишком открытой.  
Пальцы Джин приносят облегчение и прохладу. Сила Джин работает, Эмма чувствует постороннее присутствие в своей голове.  
\- Я знаю, каково это, маленькая милая Эмма, - шепчет Джин, баюкая ее в руках, и Эмма понимает, что она и правда стала маленькой девочкой. Она видит свои каштановые волосы, и кричит. – Твой прежний мир сгорит.  
Голос Джин становится громче. Эмма думает, что он похож на звон колокола. Она хочется спрятаться от звуков, зажать уши руками, но они внутри ее головы, и она беззвучно кричит.

Эмма открывает глаза.  
Она чувствует огонь внутри себя, чувствует, как тонкая нить, соединяющая ее со Скоттом, пылает. Чувствует, как мир тонет в гудении пламени, из которого они выходят.   
Эмма слышит внутри себя тихий голос Джин, который тушит пожар, сводящий ее с ума. Эмма сильная. Мир может гореть, но Эмма останется, даже если алмаз растает, а земля обратится в прах.


End file.
